Everything I Know
by sparkofcreation
Summary: Childhood friends Jasper and Alice were inseparable - until she moved to the other side of the country in seventh grade. Now Alice returns for her junior year of high school, and finds that things are a little bit different down in Forks.
1. Sitting Becalmed

**Everything I Know**

**Disclaimer:** Smeyer owns it.

**Rating: **NC-17 (sex, language, mentions of drug use)

**Chapter 1:** Sitting Becalmed

_Jasper_

I checked my watch impatiently. Noon. Crammed between an overweight businessman talking animatedly into his blackberry about a merger and a little boy who's handheld video game was chirping and buzzing obnoxiously into my ear, I scanned the flight schedules once again. Flight 159 would be landing in fifteen minutes. Which is exactly what it had claimed fifteen minutes ago. Fuck.

"I don't care what Don says, I am not putting up with their fucking attitude..it's sixty or we walk." Businessman on my left was becoming angrier as gesticulated wildly with his half eaten sandwich. Stomach growling, I contemplated getting one of those for myself, then remembered my lunch plans with Alice. If her damn plane ever landed.

Alice. We'd been best friends since preschool – she was sitting alone at snack-time, crying because her daddy packed her a coupon to Denny's instead of a snack. The man may be a brilliant civil litigator, but he didn't have a clue about kids. I introduced myself and shared my grapes. We became inseparable. She lived at the end of my street and her parents were always working - Alice quickly became a fixture in the Hale household.

But in seventh grade her parents split. Alice's mother bought an apartment in New York and enrolled her daughter in a snooty private school, worlds away from me. We wrote letters at first, four or five scribbled pages detailing every hour of our lives, which turned into single pages every few months, then postcards, and finally a few scribbled notes on family Christmas cards every year. And now, out of the blue, I got the news that Alice was returning for junior year. Which brought me back to the noise and crowds of Seattle-Tacoma airport, where Flight 159 had finally landed.

Hurrying to the terminal, I waited. And waited, and fuck, where is she? I caught the eye of a stacked blonde stewardess and smiled lazily, enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks as she told some poor asshole off for being two pounds over the carry on limit. I was about to make my way over to Madama Perky Tits and take my chances when I heard my name being called by a very familiar voice.

Whirling around, I looked for Alice – expecting stringy waist length hair and gapped teeth, and hell, maybe even a grape Kool-Aid stain on her shirt for good measure. I guess my mind had kind of preserved her as her flat chested seventh grade self. Which, apparently, couldn't have been more different from _this_ Alice.

This Alice had dark hair in a dainty halo around her face, the tips flaring out at her chin.

ThisAlice wore some kind of clingy wrap dress in a bright pink pattern that fell a few inches above her knee, exposing acres of sculpted leg.

And this Alice had breasts pushed up like they were on a fucking platter.

Holy _shit. _What the hell are they putting in the water down in NYC?

"Jasper!" Pseudo Alice (I still couldn't believe that this was the real thing) gave me a dazzling white smile and threw her arms around me before I could embarrass myself by ogling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I squeezed her tiny shoulders. She stepped back and I stared again. "Who are you and what have you done with Alice Brandon!"

"I could say the same for you." She teased, poking a chewed up fingernail into my chest – she still bit her nails. I grinned, glad I'd found something that hadn't changed. I grabbed her oversized leather carry on bag from her and the two of us started walking out to the parking lot.

There were a million questions on the tip of my tongue as we walked out to my car.

"_Alice, why did you suddenly come back?" _

"_Alice, why did you never call me?"_

"_Alice? When did you get tits?"_

Instead, I bit my tongue and tossed her bag in the trunk. "Is this all you brought?"

Alice swung her tiny ass into my passenger seat and shook her head. "There's a moving truck coming this afternoon. I wanted my own furniture as well as my clothes."

I nodded, understanding – her father had probably decorated her bedroom in chrome, glass, and varying shades of grey. Impersonal as hell, and a stark contrast from Alice's own style. I didn't blame her for bringing her own furniture.

She rubbed her temples, suddenly looking very vulnerable and tired. Once again I wanted to know what the hell happened that made her come back to Forks, but like the chickenshit I am, I kept my questions to myself. I motioned for her to choose music.

"So how'd you get this fancy car?" Alice eyed my vintage Porsche as she rooted through my CD collection.

"For a hundred bucks at a junk lot." She raised an eyebrow at me. Fuck but that was sexy. I shifted in my seat a little. "I have a certain twin sister that likes to fix things up. Had to do her chores for a month but it was worth it."

"Wait..._Rosalie_ fixes cars now?"

Chuckling, I explained. "I think at first she just wanted to prove everyone that stereotyped her wrong, but she ended up loving it."

Alice popped in a CD.

_Getting born in the state of Mississippi. Papa was a copper and mama was a hippie._

"Red Hot Chili Peppers. Nice." I had hoped she'd go for something a little more classic, but I'll take what I can get and be glad she didn't find the condoms in the glove compartment.

We were both pretty quiet for the majority of the drive. She had her bare feet up on the dashboard. If anybody else did that in my car they would be sitting on the side of the highway right now, but Alice was...Alice.

And I'm pretty sure that if her dress rode up any higher and exposed any more of those delicious legs, I wouldn't need to keep my hands on the wheel to steer the car.

Alice was fast asleep by the time we got in to Forks. I decided to forgo lunch and just take her home, the moving van would probably already be there. Looking over at her sleeping form one more time, I shook my head.

What the hell did I get myself into?

**Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review and let me know! **


	2. Take The Filter Off

_Alice_

I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the engine's warmth on my bare feet. God, I was tired. And jet lagged, and cranky. My poor von Furstenberg wrap dress had gone to a wrinkly hell hours ago and I'm pretty sure I could scare small children with the dark circles under my eyes. Fuck you, oxidizing hemoglobin.

I looked over at Jasper. _Hot damn._ Boy had bulked up since the days of climbing trees and puking in my kiddy pool - I'd never let him live that down. His hair was tumbled and dark blonde and utterly fuckable, and his former scrawny-little-boy limbs were now muscled and lean. _Very_ muscled and lean. Not that I was looking. But it was hard to ignore with his threadbare band shirt showing off every curve of his new defined physique. The puberty fairy had sure done him good.

Despite my valiant efforts, I couldn't keep my eyes open for very long, and I spent most of the three and a half hour ride slumped in the passenger seat of Jasper's car, probably snoring and drooling over his gorgeous upholstery - ugh, wonderful. I woke up just as he was pulling into my driveway and tried to inconspicuously hide the forehead print I'd left on his window. Oops.

"Thanks for the ride Jasper. I really appreciate it." I think we both chose to ignore my father's car in the garage. He should have been the one picking me up from the airport – and yet if Jasper hadn't volunteered to drive me, I would still have been taking a taxi. I grabbed my bag from the trunk.

"No problem Alice, it's good to have you back." He looked like he was about to say something else but shook his head, "So uh..I'll see you later okay? Drop by tomorrow, I'm sure my parents are dying to see you."

Jasper gave me a quick hug, got back in his car, and drove away, leaving me feeling more than a little bit abandoned and very confused. I unlocked the front door.

"Dad?"

Dumping my stuff on the staircase, I traced the familiar path into my father's office.

If there was one thing that I liked about my father, it's that he wasn't old money - he didn't ride on an inheritance. He had worked his ass off for everything he had, taking three jobs to pay for law school. In theory, I might even have admired him – it's easy to admire someone who shuts out their friends and family to pursue their career goals. It's a hell of a lot harder when you're the daughter that gets shut out.

"Hello Alice." He turned and spoke to me as if I was a client. "Good to have you back. I cleared out your bedroom, moving van should be here in a few minutes. There's a new Amex on the counter for you."

"Thanks. I'll put it right next to Mom's attempt to buy my love."

He sighed. "How is your mother?"

"Onto her third CEO, moved on from fucking the pool boy to fucking her pilates instructor. Pity, I liked Eduardo."

"Alice please, have a little respect for your elders."

"Sometimes they don't deserve it." I turned to leave.

"Wait. Alice, I know I haven't been the ideal father to you okay? I know that. But I want to try." He cleared his throat, pulling me into a stiff hug. "Come on, there's a quart of Cherry Garcia in the freezer. Your favorite right?"

"I hate cherries." I sniffled, smiling weakly at him around the lump in my throat. That may have been the nicest thing my father has ever said to me. Ever.

"I'll pick them out for you." He smiled, and scowled when his phone rang. "Lloyd? I'll call you back. I'm spending time with my dau – you got the search warrant? Okay. Okay, get David on the line."

He mouthed an apology to me and I sighed. Clearly there would be no Ben & Jerry's for us. I walked out of his room and wiped tears away angrily. The moving van pulled into the driveway – perfect. I would do what I had always done when I was feeling neglected and lonely. I would distract myself.

----------------------------

Two hours later every inch of my bedroom was immaculate, my clothes were sorted by color, and the floor was vacuumed within an inch of it's life. In other words, there was nothing left to distract myself with.

And I was curled up in the fetal position wearing a pair of pink velour short shorts that had gone out of style ten minutes after I bought them. Pathetic. I can understand my dad ditching me for work – I'd be more surprised if he didn't – but Jasper? My best friend did not just drop me off and drive away like he didn't give a shit.

"Well if it isn't little Alice Brandon, all grown up." I jolted upright, looking for the source of the disembodied voice. The eerily_ familiar _disembodied voice.

Rosalie Hale was standing in my doorway grinning at me, all long legs and wild blonde hair and baby blue eyes. As Jasper's twin sister, we has always gotten along well – although I remember taking Jasper's side against her in many of their childhood fights. I let her wrap me in a bone crushing hug.

"I came by to see if you needed any help, but it seems you've got everything under control." She surveyed my room approvingly. "I also heard my idiot brother just dropped you off and left without even feeding you lunch, and I wanted to make sure you weren't upset. Which, considering the tacky shorts and the tear stains, you are."

"Well when you put it like that..." I smiled weakly.

"Knowing my brother, and trust me, I do," She stopped to roll her eyes. "I bet he thought you looked tired and wanted to be alone. It probably never occurred to him that you might, you know, need help moving your stuff in and adjusting to the other side of the country. But Alice, he wouldn't have driven three and a half hours – _both _ways – and subjected his baby to an airport parking lot if he didn't care about you. Also, in case you didn't notice? You look a hell of a lot different than you did in seventh grade, and he's probably a little freaked out by his childhood playmate sprouting tits."

"I guess that would be kind of shocking." I grinned at her and she plopped herself down on my bed beside me and held up a loaded grocery bag.

"I also come bearing homemade chocolate chip cookies and chicken noodle soup from Esme."

"Ooh! Make sure to thank her for me. I think I've eaten nothing but thai takeout since I moved to New York."

Rosalie made a face and handed over the bag. "I've got to take off, but I'll see you at school on Monday. Catch up on some sleep tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do."

After Rosalie had left, I popped Esme's neatly labeled tupperware container full of soup into the microwave and perched on one of the kitchen chairs. Outside kids were playing, determined to squeeze every last moment out of their last days of summer.

I could handle this.


	3. Just Another Day

**Thank you to all those who reviewed or put me on story alert! I really do appreciate it! **

_Jasper_

Fucking birds.

The last day of summer vacation practically demands that you sleep in until noon. Clearly, the little shits outside my window didn't get the memo.

"Jasper!"

Apparently neither did Rosalie. I buried my head under my pillow and groaned. If I didn't move, maybe she'd just...go away.

"Jaaaasper!"

She didn't. In true Rosalie fashion, she barged into my room and yanked my blinds open.

"Go away." I mumbled, flipping a choice finger at her. She just rolled her eyes, dumped my clean laundry on the end of my bed and turned to leave.

"Mom invited Alice for lunch and she'll be here soon. Since you acted like the world's biggest asshole yesterday, you're _going_ to make it up to her."

I covered my face again, but not before Rose could shoot me a death glare.

I deserved that.

Alice hadn't even been back for a day and I had already screwed things up between us. How was it so simple when we were kids? Back then all we did was run and play, and our biggest concerns were climbing trees and when the ice cream truck came. I remember punching Jessica Stanley in fourth grade after she teased Alice at recess — I was suspended from school for a week for that, but I didn't care. We took violin lessons together — our parent's attempt to keep us busy — and Rosalie practiced dutifully while Alice and I had sword-fights with our bows. Now Alice was a mystery creature with fantastic breasts that I didn't know how to talk to. Her, that is, not her rack.

The door to my room opened quietly. "Jesus. What is it now Rose?"

"I know it's been awhile, but I thought that you'd at least know me from your own twin?" Alice was leaning against my door and smirking at me. "Seeing as I'm half her height and all."

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I tried to subtly kick aside a pile of dirty clothes.

"Good to know your mom stopped cleaning your room for you." She winked, walking past me and into my bedroom.

"About yesterday, I — " She cut me off.

"Forget it. It's fine."

There was an awkward silence. Plopping herself down on the floor, Alice leaned against my bedframe and wrapped her arms around her knees. I sat beside her.

"So how was seeing your dad?"

She ducked her head and I was afraid I'd put my foot in my mouth again, but after a minute she spoke.

"For a second I thought he'd be different this time – he gave me this whole speech on how he wanted to be a better father to me. It was…weird. In a good way. He was even going to take a few minutes away from work to have ice cream with me, even though he forgot that I hate cherries."

"At least he remembered you like ice cream? But seriously Alice, that's huge. You should be happy."

"He even started telling his attorney to call back later. But of course they said something about the search warrant and I got shoved to the side. Again. I should be used to this."

"At least he made the effort. That's a big step." She clutched her knees tighter, curled into a little ball. "Don't blame yourself. It's not worth it."

Alice sighed and kind of leaned into my side — she was tentative. Afraid I would reject her? That was my fault. I looped my arm around her shoulders and squeezed. God, how many times had I hugged her like this in the past? Having her here felt eerily familiar and yet completely different.

"I know," She mumbled, "It's almost worse, to know that he made an effort. It got my hopes up."

Shit, there she goes breaking my heart into little tiny pieces. Her tiny shoulders quivered a little, like the fluttering of butterfly wings.

We lapsed into silence, but this time it felt right.

"So why did you leave New York?" There. I said it. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"It's okay. It's just, I could see my future there. Just like every other girl at my private school, I would graduate, go to an Ivy League college, and marry a senator or a CEO. We'd have kids with shiny hair and perfect teeth that would grow up to be just like us. It sounds like every girl's dream, and I know I sound like a spoiled brat but…"

"You don't want that."

"Exactly. I want to live in the real world, wherever that is. I want to make my own money in a career that I love, and have a family that's not always perfect. I don't want be a WASP. So I came back to good old Forks to try and turn out differently."

Wow. I was expecting 'my mom got remarried' or something. This was infinitely better.

"I'm sure you'll get everything you want, as soon as you figure out what that is. And I mean that in the best way possible."

Alice smiled gratefully at me. "I'm glad you understand."

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all." I heard my mother setting the table. "Oh, I've probably hogged you for too long. We should head downstairs."

Alice nodded, smoothing away any traces of tears from under her eyes.

- - - - - - -

Later that night, when the house was quiet and I should have been sleeping, because shit, I had to be up early tomorrow, I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

I had Alice on the brain.

How vulnerable she had been when she talked about her family and her past. How she had clung to my shoulder as if I were her last lifeline. How her ass looked in those cut-off jean shorts with the frayed hem. I could just imagine unraveling those stray threads up her thigh.

Shit. I was stupidly, irrationally in love with my best friend. Or in lust. Whatever you call it, it can't happen.

I would ruin her.

I would do something stupid and break her heart.

I would fuck up our friendship.

I wasn't going to let that happen.


	4. What I Did For Love

**Sorry for the delay, school has been kicking my ass but I'm definitely planning on updating this regularly again now that midterms are over. Enjoy this slightly longer chapter as a peace offering :P  
**

I was never very good at Monday mornings.

First days of school? Never been my strong point either.

Something tells me I was at a disadvantage here.

In my defence, I had started off well. In fact, I'd showered in record time, blown out my hair, and taken extra care with my makeup. And now I was standing in front of my closet in my underwear, as I had been for the past twenty minutes. Fuuuuuck.

I wanted to make a good impression in Forks. Which meant all my tight little dresses I used to wear out on the town were a definite no. The temperature prevented my wearing pants, and I wasn't about to whip out the Daisy Dukes on the first day back. A sun-dress might seem pretentious...

Skirt? Skirt.

Now we're getting somewhere. Flipping through the hangers, I hit on a scrap of worn navy fabric—the uniform skirt from my private school in New York. Shakily, I pulled it off the hanger and stared. A little piece of fabric shouldn't bring back so many memories, but it did.

Which reminded me of everything that I hadn't told Jasper yesterday.

For the first couple years of school, I loved everything about New York. Young and eager to please, I was happy to do whatever I was told. I was content in the prospect of a wealthy husband, a penthouse apartment full of well behaved kids, and a cabinet full of recreational opiates.

Somehow, I grew up. I started to feel trapped inside my future. I was running headfirst into a life I never chose, with new walls closing in on me every day. I went to high school a naive, frustrated little girl itching for some sort of rebellion.

And then I met James. James didn't give a shit about rules or standards or society—he was everything I wanted to be, and I was instantly smitten. He took me to parties like I had never seen before, showed me the New York City nightlife. We fucked in his parent's bed, did lines of coke in nightclub bathrooms. We were young. Rich. Beautiful. Above society, above money, above every fucking thing in the world. Numb. James threw me headfirst into this life and never looked back.

I lived in a kind of surreal fantasy world, overloaded with sensations and artificial emotions, not solving any of my problems but not having to face them either. Reality hit me a few weeks ago, after I downed enough martini's to drown a mongoose and woke up in the E.R.

Which is when I decided I wanted to finish high school somewhere where snow came in fluffy white flakes from the sky instead of lines on a countertop, and good girls went to bed at nine on a school night.

Which brought me here.

The uniform skirt was quickly shoved it back into the closet; I wasn't ready for that yet. I pulled out a faded denim miniskirt instead, paired it with a lacy pink tee and decided that I looked wholesome enough for Forks High. Maybe. Or was this too much cleavage?

Before could second guess myself once again, the doorbell rang. Shit, already? I grabbed a pair of stacked wedge heels and my book bag and hauled ass down the stairs.

Jasper was already waiting in my foyer when I stumbled down. He took my bag as I slipped my shoes on, clear blue eyes raking over my body when he thought I wasn't looking.

Did he think my outfit was boring? Was this shirt too low?_ Say something. Say anything. Make me feel a teeny, tiny, bit better about today..._

"Did you get a copy of your schedule yet?"

A fine reminder that males are missing the common sense gene.

"Um, yeah." I slid into the passenger seat of his car and dug through my purse. "Here."

He glanced at my schedule before pulling out of the driveway. "We have Trig together, and English Lit."

"Which means I know nobody in most of my classes?" Great, now I was even more freaked about this.

"You'll be fine, I promise. People will love you."

"Somehow I highly doubt that. How is Rose getting to school?"

He flipped on the radio. "She has her own car."

"Oh. Right."

I wanted to say so much as we cruised through the familiar streets of Forks. If only I could just dump out everything I wanted to say to Jasper in a big messy pile, and let him sort through the remains of my fucked up life, then maybe he'd know everything he should. Maybe he'd understand and I wouldn't be so nervous.

But then again, maybe he wouldn't.

Maybe he'd judge me. Or hate me.

Which is exactly why I hadn't told him everything last night.

As he rounded the corner, I saw the grey brick of Forks High. My stomach dropped about twenty feet. I couldn't do this. Everyone was going to hate me, Jasper included, I would end up flunking because I spent most of my sophomore year putting shit up my nose and oh god this couldn't end well, I -

"_Relax_ Alice!" Jasper was looking over at me, amused.

I looked down at my balled fists and realized that I had been staring at the school with eyes the size of saucers. "Right. Relax. I can do this."

He pulled into a parking spot. "Alice seriously, take a deep breath. There's nothing to worry about."

Closing my eyes for a moment, I tried to believe him. I could handle this.

When I opened my eyes, Jasper was opening my door for me. He looped an arm around my shoulders protectively, and suddenly I felt calmer. Probably a side effect of having a tall, gorgeous guy draped all over me, his calloused thumb tracing gentle circles on my arm. Who needs valium when you have Big, Sexy Man?

Inside, the halls were busy, the walls covered with school awards and pictures. It felt strangely welcoming, except for the dozens of eyes focused on me. That was a bit unnerving, but I guess that's just how it is in a small town. I leaned against Jasper a little more, shivering.

"Hale! Who's the new meat? Wait, have we met before?"

Distracted with planning to castrate whoever just referred to me as a food group, I may have walked into The Incredible Hulk. Okay, so he wasn't _green_, but he did look like he wrestled Arnold Schwarzenegger for fun—and the Governator didn't stand a chance against this guy. Despite his bulk, he was grinning down at me with obvious good humour, dark curly hair and dimples making him look completely non-threatening and utterly adorable.

"Yeah, I'm the receptionist at the VD clinic." I replied flippantly, unlocking my new locker and wincing when what appeared to be a fruit fly flew out.

Hulk Boy doubled over laughing. "I like her."

"Emmett, this is Alice Brandon. She just moved back from New York." Jasper grinned as he introduced me but kept his arm draped around my shoulders, even as I put my things away. Weird, but if he wanted to play the territorial male today, I would let him. I could use a little protecting.

"Emmett? As in Emmett _McCarty_? Oh my _god_! I remember you from middle school!" Incredulous, I inspected him again. The last time I had seen him, he was a chubby kid who cried easily and was picked last for every team. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor right about now.

"How could I forget? You used to terrify me," He laughed and I cocked an eyebrow at him, "You stole my crackers every day at lunch!"

Emmett's exaggerated pout and the newly recovered memories of chasing him around the playground had me giggling uncontrollably.

Jasper, who was also shaking with laughter, apparently remembered. "You were _such_ a nice kid Alice."

"Shut up!" Still laughing, I heard the bell ring and tugged on Jasper's belt loop. "Come on, I don't want to be late."

x x x

"_That's_ the new girl."

"I heard that's a real Fendi handbag..."

"Whatever, I don't believe that, and I bet she's a whore. I saw her hanging all over Jasper Hale today."

I turned around and glared at each of the girls behind me before taking my very real Fendi handbag and smashing them in the face with it, leaving them with a bright red pair of Fs imprinted on their overly made up cheeks. The entire classroom, including the teacher, burst into raucous applause.

Okay, so that may not have actually happened.

In reality, I sat down at a lab bench in my chemistry class and tried to ignore the nasty whispers from the girls behind me. Breeeeathe, Alice.

I didn't care about climbing the popularity ladder, but was it so wrong to wish that I wasn't sitting alone? Just as the conversation behind me had turned to my sex life and I was _actually _contemplating a handbag assault, a pair of Ferragamo loafers headed towards me and I swooned before I even saw who they were attached to. A good pair of shoes just _does_ that to a girl.

Lucky for me, whoever they were attached to was coming to join me at my lab bench. Now, I don't usually like pretty boys. At all. But the owner of the shoes was _gorgeous_, all sculpted features, big green eyes, and a mane of tousled hair in the most unusual shade of brown I'd ever seen.

"This seat taken?" Christ, even his voice was pretty.

"Nope." I smiled warmly. "I'm Alice Brandon."

"I know."

Great, the first guy I meet is a stalker. With my luck he's been lurking outside my window and smelling my underwear while I shower. Seeing my slightly alarmed expression, his eyes widened and he lifted his hands in apology.

"No, not like that! I mean, it's such a small town and Jasper said you were coming.."

That was a relief. I could use another friend, especially one who didn't stalk me. "Relax, Pretty Boy. I understand."

He smirked at me. "Pretty Boy?"

"Unless I'm wrong, and I'm not, you're wearing Gaultier cologne, Ferragamo loafers, and enough hair product to embalm Dolly Parton. That, and I don't know your real name."

"I'm Edward Cullen, but I guess I can live with Pretty Boy."

"No way, now I can call you Eduardo." I grinned.

He winced.

This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
